Sisterly Love
by Jadzania
Summary: Bellatrix sneaks into Andromeda's bed at night...


**Sisterly love**

Bellatrix slipped out of her bed and tiptoed to the bed next to it. The Slytherin's 6th-year girls dormitory was completely dark, not even starlight entered the cold underground room. Bellatrix opened the curtain a little bit, smirked at the barely visible sight of her apparently sleeping sister and jumped onto the bed.

Andromeda woke with a start and Bellatrix gloated over the fact that she almost screamed. Andromeda took her wand to make light and looked disgruntledly at her sister.

"What do you want?"

"Ouw, come on, Romy," Bellatrix answered with a sweet smile, "can't we just have some fun together?"

"I'm tired, and I have an important class test tomorrow." Andromeda tried to push her sister off, but Bellatrix let all her weight fall on her and laughed at Andromeda's struggle. Then she closed the curtain, put a silencing spell all around the bed and crawled under the blanket. Andromeda sighed and moved to make room for her. Bellatrix wriggled her body to find a comfortable position and was satisfied when she had her legs intertwined with Andromeda's and her face just a few centimeters away from hers. One of her hands sneaked under Andromeda's nightgown and rested on her hip.

"You know, you really should get yourself a boyfriend. Rudolphus' little brother Rabastan is still free." Bellatrix said and smirked.

"That little, ugly, stupid boy?" Andromeda asked and scrunched up her face. "I have some self-respect, you know, unlike you, Bella. So, whom did you fuck today?"

Bellatrix laughed. "But you really should pay some more attention to Severus. I know that that boy is starving for your attention... he even tried to approach me! That filthy, know-it-all half-blood dared to ... ! I mean, that would be like fucking our good-for-nothing Gryffindor cousin Sirius... And I doubt he even knows what to do... You know, Rudolphus is a great fucker, and he's so devoted..." she was staring into the air for a moment, then suddenly looked at her sister. "But don't you get ideas, he's mine!"

The two identical faces were staring at each other, mirroring each other. Then Bellatrix snuggled closer to Andromeda and her hand started wandering further up under the nightgown to touch Andromeda's breast. Andromeda shivered.

"He adores me, he'd kill the Headmaster to get his hands on me. We fucked in the Transfigurations classroom today. If chaste Professor McGonnagal knew, I think she wouldn't dare to ever enter that room again!"

Bellatrix laughed and then moved her lips right next to her sister's ear. She whispered: "We were walking in the corridors when I pulled him into a corner to kiss him. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and bit his lips and he responded immediately, he was so eager... then I sneaked my hand into his trousers and squeezed his balls. He was moaning into my mouth, oh the feeling of breathing someone else's moan...," she squeezed Andromeda's breast hard and Andromeda tried to bite back a gasp, but Bellatrix felt her body convulsing shortly and smirked, "and I could feel his cock hardening under my fingers. Then I pushed him away and walked back into the corridor. He followed me, disgruntled, and tried to get my attention, but I ignored him. I swayed my hips and threw my hair from one side to the other – I know that drives him mad. The first door we passed, he pulled me into and pushed me against the wall."

Her other hand had been moving upwards between Andromeda's legs and now hovered above the Vulva. "He crushed against me with all his weight and I could feel his hard cock press into me." The hand fell on the Vulva like a falcon on its prey and pressed hard while each individual finger moved. Andromeda thrust her head back and moaned. Bellatrix nippled on the exposed neck with her sharp teeth and savoured in the knowledge that she could cause this reaction in everybody, even her own sister.

"He tried to enter my mouth but I bit his tongue and while he groaned I did..." and suddenly she sunk her teeth deep into her sister's skin. Andromeda gasped and tried to wriggle free but Bellatrix gripped her even more tightly. When she let go, she licked her lips sensuously and gleefully watched her sister trying to compose herself.

"I had him completely under my control... He would have done everything in the world for me. Do you know how it is, to feel that someone is absolutely devoted to you? That you can make them do everything, that you can make them kill their own parents just for one more touch of your skin? That's a woman's power, Leonie, and power is everything."

"You're a bitch, Bella." Andromeda said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, and I enjoy being one." The two sisters looked at each other; hatred, fear, admiration, disgust and desire mingled in their gazes. No one moved until Andromeda's pelvic muscles unconsciously contracted and Bellatrix smirked.

"You want to know what happened next, don't you? Well, I allowed his hands to wander under my shirt and he dug his fingers into my skin." Her hands did the same on Andromeda's skin and Andromeda's breathing deepened. "Then I kissed him again. I bit his lips until I tasted blood and while he was moaning I sucked onto his tongue, pulling it deep into my mouth and holding onto it with my teeth. I had him caught like a fish! He completely stopped moving and his eyes almost turned white... " Her hands were moving all over Andromeda now, squeezing a butt, massaging a breast, nails scratching forcefully on her back and belly. She stopped her tale for a moment to thrust her tongue into Andromeda's ear and bathed in the knowledge that this convulsing, sweaty, shaking, moaning body was her making, was completely under her control.

"I let go of his tongue and pressed my hip against his hard cock. He groaned and tried to undo the zipper of his trousers, but I stopped his hands and pushed him towards McGonnagal's desk. Can you imagine that? McGonnagal's desk!" Bellatrix laughed and looked at her sister who was breathing hard. "I pressed myself against him again and felt his penis throbbing, he was so hard, he must have been hurting by then. And I kissed him, I drew more blood from his lips and his tongue, and I scratched his back until it was bloody." As she said that, she dug her nails into Andromeda's skin and drew them across her breasts. Andromeda screamed as the sensitive skin opened. Bellatrix licked a drop of blood off Andromeda's breast and went on to suck and bite each of the nipples while Andromeda trembled and tried to push her off but Bellatrix clung to her body like a rodeo rider clings to a horse.

"His hands were shaking and he needed several attempts to push down my pants. Now I let him undo his trousers and bit his neck while he was struggling to free his cock. He was mad, he wanted to get inside of me, but I was still holding him off. He had positioned his cock close to my entrance," one of her hands moved down to Andromeda's Vulva, circling around it, combing the hair aside and lightly touching the inner labias and the clitoris. Andromeda's body seemed frozen, only her chest was rapidly moving up and down. "But I wouldn't let him in yet. I gripped his balls and let the tip of his cock touch my hot and wet pussy, but I stood so that he couldn't get in. He got furious and mad with desire and suddenly he lifted me up and set me on the table. Then he thrust himself into me." Bellatrix suddenly thrust two fingers inside Andromeda and Andromeda screamed while her pelvic muscles contracted violently around Bellatrix's finger. Bellatrix left her fingers motionless inside and watched Andromeda struggling to even her breath and felt her pelvic muscles contract slowly.

"And then we reassembled our clothes and went to the next lesson." She said coldly and pulled her fingers out of Andromeda. She wriggled out of the blankets, looked at her trembling, not yet satisfied sister with envy and disgust and returned to her own bed without a goodbye.

She hated her sister for enjoying what was denied to herself.


End file.
